


Born To Die

by Nuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les paroles viennent de 'Plead the Fifth" qui est une Destiel parodie de Hallelujah, écoutez-là.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Les paroles viennent de 'Plead the Fifth" qui est une Destiel parodie de Hallelujah, écoutez-là.

 

La première fois que Dean Winchester le vit, c’était dans les rues de Lawrence. Le ciel était trop gris pour un après-midi d’été. C’était comme s’il allait pleurer. Les gens rentraient rapidement chez eux de peur d’être trempés par la pluie. Un orage était en prévision, mais, étonnement, le tonnerre se taisait. Peut-être écoutait-il, lui aussi.

 

C’est au milieu de ce silence qu’il l’entendit, la première fois. Il se laissa guider par la mélodie qui glissait lentement sur les cordes d’une guitare. Il la connaissait. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose de différent, de plus beau encore.

 

_ I heard your prayers from far below _

Il écouta, attentif et suivit cette voix qui semblait l’appeler, l’appeler, l’appeler.

 

_ But down in Hell, how could you know? _

__

Il se sentait perdu d’un coup. Il cherchait cette voix mais elle semblait résonner contre les boutiques du centre-ville. Elle se moquait de lui, l’envoutait comme la voix d’une sirène. Il rebroussait chemin, s’arrêtait et prenait une autre route, toujours plus proche, mais jamais au bon endroit.

 

_ I listened every word you said, I heard you. _

Et finalement, il le trouva. Et ce fut comme s’il l’avait cherché toute sa vie sans s’en rendre compte. Il était là, assis sur les pavés sales, devant les passants qui ne s’arrêtaient pas même deux secondes. Il était là, ses cheveux noirs s’agitant au vent. Il était là, les doigts chatouillant lentement les cordes de sa guitare avec grâce.

 

_ But after this, I plead the fifth _

_ Before my fall, after your lift _

Et sa voix, sa voix qui l’appelait. Sa voix si rauque, si profonde, si belle. Sa voix qui semblait parler directement à son âme. Sa voix qui l’étreignait, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.

 

_ I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah. _

C’est sur ces mots que le ciel craqua et commença à verser des larmes chaudes. Alors seulement le chanteur releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dean. Il se tut un instant avant de répéter :

_Hallelujah._

 

Et Dean put de nouveau respirer, alors qu’il n’avait même pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle. Les mots semblaient venir pour lui. Le regard bleu océan ne le quittait plus.

 

_Hallelujah._

 

Dean voulut se rapprocher pour … – il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, en vérité – mais les passants lui barraient sans cesse la route, rendant l’autre plus inaccessible que précédemment. Et dans sa frustration, tout ce qu’il entendit était cette voix mélancolique chantant :

 

_Hallelujah._

 

Et quand la vue sur le chanteur fut de nouveau disponible, Dean se retrouva seul devant un emplacement vide. Et une dernière fois, les rues de Lawrence répétèrent :

 

_Hallelujah._

**Author's Note:**

> C'était sensé être le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai imaginé mais que, je crois, je n'écrirai jamais. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, alors je le publie quand même en os. J'espère que vous avez aimé.   
> \- Nuts.


End file.
